papertoysfandomcom-20200214-history
BoxZet
CREATOR: Byman Studio RELEASE DATE: 2010 WEBSITE: www.boxzet.com (unavailable) BoxZet Papertoy is a project for anyone who likes PaperCraft. And anyone who want to design boxset by themselves. BoxZet Papertoy, first started at the well-known Art Exhibition in Bangkok,Thailand. And now, it's ready for worldwide!. You can download all model for free. And print out to create your own collection. But If you wanna create your own design, just click "Join us!" . And send your design to show everyone on this Website. And give it to the wold. Load it!, Print, Cut, Fold 'N Glue. Have fun! Gallery Boxzet.png|00 Blank BoxZet 01 Go Easy.jpg|01 Go Easy! by Dcerulea BoxZet 02 Angel of Death.jpg|02 Angel of Death by monkiji321 BoxZet 03 Taxi BKK.jpg|03 Taxi BKK by Byman Studio BoxZet 04 Neon.jpg|04 Neon by Byman Studio BoxZet 05 Batman.jpg|05 BatMan by Byman Studio BoxZet 06 Chicken and Rice.jpg|06 Chicken and Rice 1 box by Taw BoxZet 07 Janeiiz.jpg|07 Janeiiz by Janeiiz BoxZet 08 Super Robot.jpg|08 Super Robot by Byman Studio BoxZet 09 Cotton.jpg|09 Cotton and Thesis Mind by Cotton BoxZet 10 Nigra Rose.jpg|10 Nigra Rose by SD May BoxZet 11 AR MAO.jpg|11 AR MAO by Poonpeet BoxZet 12 PenPen.jpg|12 PenPen by golphix BoxZet 13 Monkey bias.jpg|13 Monkey bias by Ling-YOUAI BoxZet 14 Ben Universe.jpg|14 Ben Universe by topzza BoxZet 15 fablefa.jpg|15 Second row Smile Thailand by fablefa BoxZet 16 Vacant.jpg|16 Vacant by topzza BoxZet 17 Happy Strawberry.jpg|17 Happy Strawberry by weewee BoxZet 18 Postman.jpg|18 Postman by Ling-YOUAI BoxZet 19 Dream Carrier.jpg|19 Dream Carrier by syetoru BoxZet 20 Woottibhong.jpg|20 WB by Woottibhong BoxZet 21 RedHood.jpg|21 RedHood by topzza BoxZet 22 Bigbang Trucky.jpg|22 Bigbang Trucky by gugggar BoxZet 23 BoxZABB.jpg|23 BoxZABB by SS BoxZet 24 Tron.jpg|24 Tron by Byman Studio BoxZet 25 Police.jpg|25 Police by NUNKNG07 BoxZet 26 Turtle Power.jpg|26 Turtle Power by Spidersman BoxZet 27 TF Red Van.jpg|27 Team Fortress Red Van by Das Chupa BoxZet 28 lunggumnun.jpg|28 lunggumnun by NUNKNG07 BoxZet 29 Likeman delivery.jpg|29 Likeman delivery by NUNKNG07 BoxZet 30 Mario Kart.jpg|30 Mario Kart by Caitlin Milan BoxZet 31 Vault-Tec.jpg|31 Vault-Tec by Wojciech Stanisz BoxZet 32 BTTF.jpg|32 Back to the Future by Byman Studio BoxZet 33 Stuntman.jpg|33 Stuntman kit by Scott Charron BoxZet 34 Ghost Busters.jpg|34 Ghost Busters by Byman Studio BoxZet 35 PepsiMan.jpg|35 PepsiMan by Chibigon BoxZet 36 Lego Truck.jpg|36 Lego Truck by Byman Studio BoxZet 37 Smoking Robot.jpg|37 Smoking Robot by Knun733 BoxZet 38 Death Proof.jpg|38 Death Proof by St Hellvis BoxZet 39 Bear in a trashcan.jpg|39 Bear in Trashcan by Knun733 BoxZet 40 Indo Mie.jpg|40 Indo Mie by Anjar BoxZet 41 ModNation Racer.jpg|41 ModNation Racer by Knun733 BoxZet 42 RX-78-2 Gundam.jpg|42 RX-78-2 Gundam by Byman Studio BoxZet 43 Lion Noir.jpg|43 Lion Noir by Byman Studio BoxZet 44 Space Invaders.jpg|44 Space Invaders by Byman Studio BoxZet 45 Moon Creature.jpg|45 Moon Creature by Knun733 BoxZet 46 CraftBox.jpg|46 CraftBox by Byman Studio BoxZet 47 Charlie's Garage.jpg|47 Charlie's Garage by Knun733 BoxZet 48 Winky Robot.jpg|48 Winky Robot by Knun733 BoxZet 49 Dildo.jpg|49 Dildo by Byman Studio BoxZet 50 Horror Monster.jpg|50 Horror Monster by Knun733 BoxZet 51 Coffin Bank.jpg|51 Coffin Bank by Knun733 BoxZet 52 Hippo Bank.jpg|52 Hippo Bank by Knun733 BoxZet 53 A-Team.jpg|53 A-Team by Byman Studio BoxZet 54 Big Joe Chef.jpg|54 Big Joe Chef by Knun733 BoxZet 55 Donkey Kong.jpg|55 Donkey Kong by Knun733 BoxZet 56 Masked Rider.jpg|56 Masked Rider by Knun733 BoxZet 57 Marsupilami.jpg|57 Marsupilami by François-Régis BoxZet 58 Minecraft.jpg|58 Minecraft by ByManStudio BoxZet 59 Hiace Tamiya.jpg|59 Hiace Tamiya by opikijo BoxZet 60 Bioshock.jpg|60 Bioshock by MJ/Jade Alcazar BoxZet 61 Pizza Planet.jpg|61 Pizza Planet by Paper Minions BoxZet 62 Snta.jpg|62 Snta by Ricardo RAVEN BoxZet 63 Attacking Martian.jpg|63 Attacking Martian by Knun733 BoxZet 64 Superman.jpg|64 Superman by R. Scott Brittingham BoxZet 65 PlayStation.jpg|65 Playstation by Topper Harley BoxZet 66 Deadpool.jpg|66 Deadpool by Xeno BoxZet 67 Danger Mouse.jpg|67 Danger Mouse by Geoff BoxZet 68 Pac-Man.jpg|68 Pac-Man by Papkin107 Category:Platform Toys